


An Instructive Name

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://cageydragon.livejournal.com/profile">cageydragon</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: Harry's Bane sequel</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/561411">Harry's Bane</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Instructive Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cageydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cageydragon).



> Written on 29 December 2008 in response to [cageydragon](http://cageydragon.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: Harry's Bane sequel_. Follows [Harry's Bane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/561411).

Now that his haze of sentimentality had worn off, Severus realised that there was no way that Harry could have known about the magical properties of Hera's Bane artichokes when he'd used them to brew his birthday present. Sipping a glass of cynar next to Harry, who was as comfortable as Severus had been able to make him, given the swell of his belly and his habit of sleeping upon it, Severus found himself overwhelmed by the desire to laugh. He refrained because he didn't wish to wake his husband, who'd been good enough never to let on that becoming pregnant had not been his intention.

Of course, it seemed clear to Severus that he should take steps to prevent Harry from ever brewing again, no matter the happy outcome of his mistake; there was no telling what real damage he might do if left unattended with a cauldron.

They'd been lucky, and Severus felt it deeply; he couldn't wait to see his daughter born, and he was more in love with Harry now than he'd ever been. 

That didn't mean, however, that he meant to allow Harry to forget what his carelessness had wrought.

 _Cynara is a fine name_.


End file.
